icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Kinasewich
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St. Albert, Alberta, CAN | career_start = 2004 }} Ryan Kinasewich (born August 20, 1983 in St. Albert, Alberta) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing with Croatian team, KHL Medveščak Zagreb, in the Austrian Hockey League. Playing career Kinasewich was originally selected in the third round, 37th overall, in the 1998 WHL Bantam Draft joining first overall draft pick, Jay Bouwmeester at the Medicine Hat Tigers. After two full seasons with the Tigers, Ryan then joined the Tri-City Americans from the 2001–02 season and contributed 39 goals with the Americans in the following year. As an Undrafted free agent, after completing his junior career, Kinasewich made his professional debut in the 2004–05 season, signing with the Reading Royals of the East Coast Hockey League. After earning player of the week in the ECHL at the turn of the year, Ryan played in the ECHL All-Star game and later made his debut in the American Hockey League, signing a professional try-out agreement with the Manchester Monarchs, affiliate of the Los Angeles Kings. Starting the 2005–06 on the sidelines with injury, Kinasewich was later traded by the Royals to fellow ECHL team, the Utah Grizzlies. In addition to leading the Grizzlies with 85 points in 60 games, Ryan also co-led the ECHL in goals with 39. He consolidated his offensive prowess in the ECHL the following year, after initially signing back with the Royals, Kinasewich was returned to Utah in a trade prior to the 2006–07 season and again lead the Grizzlies in scoring with 29 goals and 59 points despite sustaining a season ending injury on February 14, 2007 against the Fresno Falcons. During the 2007–08 season, Kinasewich was signed by the Grizzlies AHL team, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers on a PTO, with both teams co-ordinating as affiliate to the New York Islanders. In 24 games, Kinasewich posted just 5 points before returning to co-lead the Grizzlies with 60 points, including scoring an All-time record 6 points (1 goal, 5 assists) in a game in a 6-5 victory against the Phoenix Roadrunners on January 16, 2008. In 2008–09, Ryan remained in the ECHL with the Grizzlies and experienced stints in the AHL with the Lake Erie Monsters and the Hamilton Bulldogs before recovering from a supposed season ending injury suffered in February to re-join the Grizzlies in the playoffs. On September 8, 2009, he re-signed to a one-year contract to captain the Grizzlies for the 2009–10 season. On October 24, 2009, Kinaeswich scored two goals in a 5-3 defeat to the Idaho Steelheads to tie and surpass Chris Taylor as the All-Time goal scoring leader in Grizziles history. Two weeks later Kinasewich posted a 5 point night (3 goals and 2 assists) in a 8-3 rout of the Las Vegas Wranglers, to again surpass Taylor's 278 points as the All-Time Franchise socring leader on November 14. Enjoying one of the best starts to a season in ECHL player history with 27 points in 12 games, Ryan was then signed to a AHL PTO contract with the Bulldogs on November 16, 2009. After 5 scoreless games in the AHL with the Bulldogs, and a four point contribution in a brief return to the Sound Tigers, Ryan primarily remained with Utah. He tied Kip Miller for most goals in a Grizzlies season, leading the ECHL with 48 goals and scoring 103 points in just 59 games. Named as a starter to the ECHL All-Star game and selected to the ECHL first All-Star Team Ryan was also named also named as the only runner-up as the ECHL MVP. After five years, Kinasewich finished his prolific scoring tenure with the Grizzlies as the Franchise record holder in goals (156), assists (200) and points (356). Unable to establish himself above the ECHL level, on July 4, 2010, Kinasewich of croatian descent left North America and signed a one-year contract as a free agent with Croatian team, KHL Medveščak Zagreb, of the EBEL. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Reading Royals players Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) players Category:KHL Zagreb players